Passage of Circumstance
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Never underestimate the power of jealousy, but when it is buried deep within oneself by the power of sisterly affection, love proves more powerful. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

She stared up at the ceiling; wishing the date had gone better, leave it to Vernon Dursley to burst into the restaurant and start shouting at her again, twice in one day. The man had managed to track her down from the other side of the city, he'd been at her house this morning shouting up a storm, seemed to think he owned her or something. Maybe it was time to leave Little Whinging and head back to Cokeworth, Lily and her hadn't been able to sell their parents house after their father died, it would be easy to go live there. The people in the area knew her and there was bound to be a place she could find work at. She would get as far away from Grunnings drill manufacturing company which Vernon's father owned, her photographic memory, English Lit degree and that typing course she did in London would help her get into somewhere. Perhaps Lily would have contacts in the magical world that could help her out.

Maybe she should write to her, she'd been passing letter to Lily through James' friend Peter for the past couple of months, Lily had gone into hiding because some mad wizard was taking over the magical world. She didn't like Peter much, he always seemed to be on edge like something was following him and he always trembled when she handed the letters to him. But Lily always replied, she would probably be writing her next letter telling Petunia all about what baby Harry was up to and about that Bathilda Bagshot that sometimes came round. Remus Lupin was a friendlier face, but he'd not shown up as much as he used to, Sirius Black neither.

Her friend Yvonne was on holiday with her family in their house in Majorca. And her other friends from University all seemed to have families now they need to care for. It was lonely in this suburban house with the extra three rooms, she'd managed to change one into a study and another into a guest room but she found herself craving human companionship whenever she was in the house.

She turned over having enough of her depressing sighs, the bedroom light was on and she decided to get up and take the trash out for the bin men who would come and collect it tomorrow. She mentally wrote a list of things that needed to be done tomorrow, call the moving men, go to work and tell them she was leaving, start packing…

She wrapped the dressing gown around herself to protect her from the October cold, soon it would be Christmas and she'd have to think about what to get one year old Harry, maybe she would try out knitting again. Lily laughed at the last adept at knitting a scarf, which had ended up too long but she'd still worn it and taken it to her last year at Hogwarts.

This time she would make a small quilt, something that could easily cover the small child for an extra cover from the cold winter that was sure to come. She hadn't seen Harry for almost a year, she still remember how his eyes stayed on her as he grabbed her bony finger in his small chubby hand. She'd rocked him back and forth, strange warmth had overtaken her and she'd desperately wanted this for herself. Which was how she'd said yes the next time Vernon had asked her out on a date.

You could see the full moon from the kitchen window, there were some pumpkins still sitting in front of her neighbors houses. The rubbish bag was half full, but it bumped against her leg as she walked to the front door. She put the keys in the pocket of her dressing gown, and then checked out the front of the house through the eyehole in case of rash teenagers. There were none so she stepped away and opened the door, only to see a bundle on her doorstep.

"What?" she blinked as she looked down to see it moving, dropping the rubbish bag beside her she crouched down and gently lifted up the bundle, to see a baby inside it. She saw a letter addressed to her tucked into the blankets, but surely this was some sort of mistake? Why had someone put a child on her doorstep, in this cold weather? She walked out into the street the child held against her in a vain attempt at protecting it from the cold. But as she stood in the middle of the road she saw about her that the street was empty except for a cat at the end of the road.

She looked down at the child not willing to believe it; taking a closer look she noticed the boy had short black hair and naturally golden tanned skin, her heart rate speed up and short breaths left her mouth, she blinked fast as moisture gathered in her eyes unwilling to acknowledge it. With a dry throat, she walked back to the house to get out of the cold. She lightly trailed her fingers down the child's cheek, warmth came back to her and she shut the door, forgetting all about the rubbish bag still on the floor. Walking into the living room she sat down onto a sofa cradling the boy to her. She stared at the wall for hours as she fingered the envelope, trying to deny what was right in front of her eyes. Because it couldn't be, it was impossible.

She finally couldn't help the curiosity of what was written and glanced back at the envelope, it look nearly exactly like the one she reserved all those years ago that was still in a box in Cokeworth.

_Petunia Evans_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

It was written in that green ink that could only belong to Albus Dumbledore, and that heavy parchment was a clear a sign as any that it came from the magical world. Her breath hitched at the last hope that Lily merely wanted her to babysit Harry, because why wouldn't she write to her? Wouldn't Lily want to talk to her? Maybe they were trying to keep Harry away from the danger and had Dumbledore bring him here, but why hadn't he knocked on the door? Did he not want to face her?

_Dear Miss Petunia Evans_

_I am sorry to inform you of the most grievously happening of your sister Mrs Lily Potter who on the night of Hallows Eve was murdered along with her husband Mr James Potter by the Dark Lord Voldemort-_

"No, no, no!" she shoved the letter aside and hunched over the tears covering her face now, but she was still aware of the newly orphaned nephew that lay in her arms. A hole of nothingness seemed to swallow her heart as the news shocked her. She rocked back and forth her eyes closed like she could hide away from the pain.

Why?

_Why, why, why?_

What did she have left in the world, was there anyone in this world that still loved her? Soft crying startled her as Harry awoke from the sound of her sobs; she rubbed the tears away and looked into the emerald green of his eyes that connected with hers.

Yes she did have someone, and Harry needed her and she needed Harry. They would be each others anchor's, and she would use all her wit into making sure he was happy, because her happiness now ran on the same road as his, and she would make sure he was ready.

* * *

**Author Note: This story is going to take time, don't expect updates every month much less every week. I'm studying Computer Animation Arts which takes up far more time than any of the other courses i've heard about. I've written these two chapters in the time i'm meant to be working on one of my assignments but because i'm a really creative person inspiration likes to hit at the worst of times. please review and tell me what you think of it so far, and no the story isn't from Petunia's point of view but multiple, mostly Harry's.**


	2. Accepted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two: Accepted **

Harry rolled over in bed looking out the gap in between the curtains at the rising sun. Soon Aunt Petunia would knock on the door to wake him up, and he would be forced out of the warm covers and the peace of his bedroom, which provided silence for his mind.

It had been nearly ten years of living with Aunt Petunia, where she had found him on the front step in her home in Privet Drive, which they no longer lived anymore but moved into his Aunt's childhood home in Cokeworth. The house was doted with photographs of him and his aunt, his parents, and his grandparents. Harry's room looked out on the garden which he spent most of his summer evenings in reading the books his mother had left behind about the school he would one day go to.

Aunt Petunia had encouraged his reading, telling him that the magical families would expect him to know naturally their laws and family traditions. She had even visited Diagon Alley with Remus Lupin, once she tracked him down. Aunt Petunia had brought lots of books about the wizarding world, which they both had read so they wouldn't be disabled in their lack of knowledge. His Aunt's photographic memory had helped her process the information faster, and because of the Grammer School his Aunt had saved enough money to send him to he was well versed in manners.

It was there he had only a few friends, knowing that he'd most likely lose contact with them when he spent seven years at Hogwarts in Scotland in the future. Luck would have it though his friend Hermione Granger had the same magical abilities as he. In fact she and her parents would be coming for his birthday party, along with Remus today. Hogwarts acceptance letters were normally sent on the young witch or wizards eleventh birthdays, so since Hermione's own birthday the two of them had gone over Hogwarts a History to search for clues at their upcoming school.

Hermione's own parents seems relieved that the two friends wouldn't have to part to two different schools, the dentists connected to his aunt at her muggle status and knowledge of the magical world making it easier to understand what Hermione was going through and what her future held. Indeed by the time Professor McGonagall had arrived to explain to the parents and Hermione that she was a witch, the three of them already knew more than she would have told them.

Accidental magic had caused a lot of problems with the two of them, one time they'd sent a butch of books flying at some bullies. Another time Harry had somehow ended up on the School's chimney, he'd also turned one of his teachers wig blue. Hermione was much more gentle, she made her books float towards her, her bike fly over cracks in the road and cats seemed very protective of her when people bullied her about her love for books.

But something that was more unexplainable had happened last month when they'd visited the Zoo and Harry had stuck up a conversation with a Brazillian Boa Constrictor. But when some boy called Piers had pushed him to get a look at the snake, the glass panel had vanished and he'd fallen in and freed the snake. Aunt Petunia had been very disappointed in him but Remus had laughed when they retold the tale. Though not even Remus cold explain how he could speak Parselmouth when it was an inherited ability.

He'd even started reading his mother's old journal's to see if she had any idea of where he got it from, but the journals from her time at Hogwarts only gave him the information of what his mother was like and her deepest thoughts while she was growing up. He'd found the passages which mentioned his father very interesting as his Aunt didn't have many stories about him, and didn't know much about his family on that side of the tree. Remus visited once a month when he could get away from his jobs in the muggle world, those times were filled with stories and informative information about what to expect from the magical world, and how they would treat him.

When they had found Remus, he had told them that Dumbledore wasn't allowing anyone to see Harry for his own safety. But Aunt Petunia had put a right to that even going as far as to offer the guest room in the house for him to sleep in whenever he wanted. But Remus had denied this and continued living with his father.

What Harry couldn't wait for was to visit Diagon Alley, and to finally see the wizarding world for what it was. He'd been told that he'd only be able to take money out of the trust vault but everything from the ruined cottage in Godric's Hollow was in a separate vault that he could look around when he visited Gringotts. Once he turned of age he'd be able to access the family accounts and visit the family estates, he'd also be able to have a seat at the Wizengamot or fill it in with a proxy until he was ready.

"Get up!" Aunt Petunia's voice floated through the door like it did every morning as she tapped on the door, she'd decided two years ago that she would no longer come in and drag him out of bed in the morning for school. Not that she really needed to now because it was the summer holidays and the last day of July.

He listened to her walk down the stairs and only then did he roll over and get out of bed. He picked up a pair of socks he'd managed to take off in the night and put them back on his feet. Once he got dressed he made his way down to the kitchen following the smell of frying eggs. He passed the big hall mirror on his way, taking a glance to see if he was decent enough for breakfast he looked at his reflection. Harry was small and skinny for his age, but he supposed he got this from his mother's side of the family since his Aunt was skinny, but Remus had told him his father had been short when they'd first met. Harry shared the same thin face, naturally tanned skin and black hair as his father; he'd gotten his mother's bright green eyes and button nose. But the major difference to his parents was the round glasses and the bolt of lightning on his forehead.

Aunt Petunia was putting toast in the toaster by the time he walked through the doorway, the newspaper was already on the kitchen table, and he already guessed the milk bottle was in the fridge. He went into the routine of putting the plates and glasses on the table and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. The two of them ate in silence for the first couple of minutes until the click of the letterbox was heard. He looked at his Aunt who was held captive by the newspaper in front of her.

"I'll get it." He breathily wondered how they would send his Hogwarts letter, would a teacher come and give it, excepting to explain everything to him? Would they send it by owl or would they let the mailman deliver it? Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Aunt Petunia's friend Katherine who was on holiday in Florida with her husband, a bill, a letter from Remus and a letter for Harry. He stared at the thick, heavy yellowed parchment, and the address that was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp, which could mean only one thing. Aunt Petunia had shown him the letters Albus Dumbledore had written her, the one when he'd declined her entry into Hogwarts and the one that told her that his parents had been killed. They'd also managed to find his mother's acceptance letter in one of her old journals.

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Back Bedroom_

_45 Browning Road_

_Cokeworth_

_England_

He trembled as he turned the letter over to see a purple wax seal with a coat of arms bearing; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake which all surrounded a large 'H'.

"Harry?" he looked up to see Aunt Petunia looking around the doorway to see where he was. Her dirty blonde wavy hair nearly touched her shoulders and her light green eyes looked at him inquisitively. She'd probably recount this moment in perfect clarity to Remus later, even mentioning the dumbstruck look that was most likely gracing his face.

"It's here!" he gently held the envelope up, not wanting it to disappear in front of his eyes. For the last week he'd been imagining it turning to ash at the slightest touch or burning up before he could read it.

"Really?" His Aunt's eye lit up and she pulled him into the kitchen, they sat back down on their chairs, the remains of their breakfast lay forgotten. "Go on then, open it, Harry." He took a deep breath and opened the letter, laying it flat on the table for them both to read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengmot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 1 August._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minevra McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He read it over twice before he looked up to see his aunt pull out the parchment underneath it, which held the list of necessaries.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_One set of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

_Parents are reminded that first-years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

"And we'll be able to find all of this?" he looked up at his Aunt was taking a sip out of her morning coffee.

"I'm sure your mother owns most of these books, maybe she still has some phials in those boxes in the attic as well. If my memory serves me right it hasn't changed much in the years, I expect the new teachers requested different books; maybe there are more up to date copies now. We'll ask the book shop if the books have changed, but we'll write a list of the one's we have here so we don't need to spend money on books that we already own." Aunt Petunia pulled out a note pad from the draws behind her and began writing a list from memory.

"So we'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, with Hermione and her parents? Will Remus come with us?" Harry looked up exited at the prospect.

"The Grangers had already decided to go there with us, and I expected Remus will stay the night to come with us too." Aunt Petunia nodded as she noted down.

"How are we going to reply? We don't own an owl and there was no Professor here to tell of our acceptance of the placement." Harry chewed on his eggs.

"Remus will have an answer for that I'm sure, perhaps he'll show you a bit of magic that you'll be learning this year for a treat. Which reminds me, your presents are in the living room, but we won't open them till the Grangers get here which should be any minute now. Your cake is in the fridge cooling down so don't take a peak; it'll be ready to eat once presents are eaten." Aunt Petunia looked up and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the light. The sound of the doorbell went off, startling them both.

"Oh, good lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia got up frantically and went to get the door; Harry quickly put their dishes in the sink and went to join her. By the time he got to the sitting room the Grangers were already seated.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione jumped up with a present in Granger had wild curly brown hair that turned bushy when brushed cocoa skin that went nicely with her chestnut eyes. She'd inherited her mother's hair as far as he could tell since her father had a buzz cut. She quickly gave him a hug before sitting back down between her parents with the present sitting on her lap. The doorbell sounded again before they could start conversation.

"That must be Remus!" Aunt Petunia smiled and went to answer the door again, only to come back with Remus by her side. Remus' golden brown hair had started getting some premature grey hairs, but his dark green eyes still sparkled whenever they landed on Harry. They quickly did they're traditional hug before sitting back down and watching Harry open the presents they'd given him.

* * *

**Author Note: Next update probably won't be for a couple of months (on the realistic side), but please review because i have plans for this story!**


End file.
